L'Immaculé et le Souillé
by jokykiss
Summary: Traduction de la fic The Pure and The Tainted de Angelrider13. Il y avait toujours Un Démon et Un Ange. Un être Souillé et Un Immaculé. Ils n'étaient pas destiner à coexister mais ils étaient toujours irrémédiablement attirer l'un par l'autre. Soulmate!verse, léger UA et Acelu
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est composée de chapitres énormes , publiés sous forme d'histoire séparé. Etant donné que cette première partie était déjà conséquente, j'ai décidé de rediviser encore. Je ne sais pas quand la suite apparaîtra mais je promets de finir la traduction ! J'ai trouvé cette fic extrêment touchante surtout vers la fin, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lancer ! Dites moi si vous avez le moindre problème avec la traduction qui sonnerait trop anglaise ou la syntaxe surtout !

* * *

 _Leur première rencontre n'était que pure coïncidence, rien de plus qu'un accident._

Du haut d'une branche,adossé au tronc de l'arbre, un jeune Ace âgé de 7 ans admiré le ciel étoilé. C'était son échappatoire. là, dans les hauteurs des arbres, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. là, personne ne pouvaient le voir. là, il était protégé de tous ces visages menaçant .C'était à la fois un refuge mais aussi une malédiction.

Solitude.

C'est un mot à double-tranchant.

Seul,il n'avait pas à écouter leur venin. Ce venin abondant qu'on lui crachait à la gueule. ce venin qui le submergé, le paralysé, l'étouffé.

il n'avait pas à voir toute cette haine envers l'Engeance Démoniaque. il n'avait pas à observer sur les visages une satisfaction sadique quand ils découvraient son désir légitime d'en finir.

il n'avait pas à entendre toutes ces histoires et toutes ces légendes sur ô combien le Démon était une entité vicieuse et abjecte et sur comment il ne remporterai jamais son ultime combat contre l'Ange ,car après tout, comment une aussi vile créature pourrait-elle l'emporter contre un être si immaculé ?

quand il était seul, tout ceci lui était épargné.

Mais quand il était seul, il était piégé dans son propre esprit. Quand il était entouré, il avait au moins quelque chose sur lequel reporté sa colère mais dans sa solitude, ses pensées entrent dans une spirale qui variait entre la colère et le dégoût de lui-même.

Mais il se convainc que c'est mieux ainsi car qui pourrait ne serait-ce que supporter l'idée d'être à ses côtés ?

il ne méritait même pas de vivre. il était le mal incarné, il n'y a rien de bon à tirer de lui.

il est souillé. il est la souillure.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour différent. Aujourd'hui, une petite voix résonna entre les arbres. Aujourd'hui, un petit garçon apparu sous le refuge d'Ace.

Ace n'avait jamais vu ce garçon auparavant. Il était petit,fin, avec des cheveux en bataille, un visage rond et des yeux curieux qui s'écarquillaient pour un se trouva intrigué de ce curieux personnage. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses tripes qui lui disait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Et ses tripes ne le trompaient jamais.

Le garçon leva les yeux et plongea son regard plein d'innocence dans ceux de Ace et celui-ci eut le souffle coupé. Il sut immédiatement qui était le garçon. ou plutôt ce qu'il était _._

C'était l'Ange.

Son parfait opposé. celui avec qui, d'après les légendes, il est en conflit éternel. Celui qu'il maudit depuis la nuit des temps, celui qu'il hait par dessus tout.

Ace pouvait voir l'aura de lumière qui brillait au travers de la peau du garçon,malgré qu'il soit sous sa forme humaine. c'était une lumière qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir. Il savait que l'Ange et le Démon se retrouvaient toujours peu importe les époques. ça ne suivait pas exactement le même principe qu'une réincarnation, mais il y avait toujours seulement un seul Démon et un seul Ange. Peu découvraient un jour qui ils étaient car c'est un secret bien gardé. Leur existence était devenu légendaire au fil des siècles. L'Ange représentait tout ce qui était bon et le Démon tout ce qui était mauvais.c'est à cause de cette opposition que Jamais de mémoire d'homme ils ne coexistèrent pacifiquement.

Ace fut tiré de ses pensées quand le plus jeune garçon le salua.

"Salut !" cria-t-il en agitant sa petite main. "Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy, j'ai 4 ans et j'adore les pirates ! et toi, t'es qui ?

Ace ne répondit pas. Luffy ne s'en soucia pas et continua :

"Tu vis ici ? J'ai jamais été dans la forêt avant parce que Makino aime pas que je m'éloigne trop. Mais y'avait ce chaton avec qui je jouais qui s'est enfui alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Dis, tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?"

Ace le fixa,perplexe. Ce gamin n'avait-il donc rien deviné ? Ne pouvait-il pas le voir tel qu'il était ? Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il voyait. La voix de Ace resta bloqué dans sa gorge, sa langue devient pâteuse et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que sa bouche forme un ensemble de mots cohérents. l'Ange continuait de le regarder et de jacasser encore et encore, complétement inconscient du tourment dans lequel Ace était plongé.

Cela prit un moment à Ace pour se rendre compte que les jacassements avaient cessé. Quand il baissa les yeux, il vu le visage perdu de Luffy qui regardait les alentours. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit : "j'avais oublié que j'étais perdu. tu sais où se trouve le village de Fuschia ?"

Ace cligna des yeux,surpris, puis indiqua de son doigt la direction du village.

"Ouah, sérieux ?" s'exclama joyeusement Luffy. "Merci !"

et c'est ainsi qu'il lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans la forêt laissant derrière lui un petit Démon très retourné.

 _Leur seconde rencontre se déroula 3 ans plus tard. La vie avait continué son cours. le petit Démon était devenu plus froid et renfermé alors que le petit Ange était resté chaleureux et innocent._

Ace ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux quand il vit Garp emmené l'Ange chez les bandits de la montagne . Il n'en crut pas non plus ses oreilles quand on lui annonça qu'à partir de maintenant Luffy vivrai avec eux. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Garps connaissait son identité, il savait la lutte assassine qui était censée les opposé. Mais malgré tout ceci, l'homme se tenait là, annonçant la nouvelle sans visiblement en mesurer les conséquences.

Cela mit Ace en colère. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle tout ce qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais. Il cracha sa colère et sa frustration au visage de l'Ange.

Luffy le fixa et, à la grande surprise de Ace, lui demanda de s'excuser. Ace le fixa en retour en ignorant Garp et son discours ridicule sur comme quoi _lui_ et l'Ange était désormais _frères._ A quoi le vieil homme pensait bon sang ?!

Luffy était l'Ange.

Ace, le Démon.

Ils ne pouvaient coexister.

Malgré cela, Garp partit en laissant Luffy derrière lui.

Il apparut rapidement à Ace que Luffy ne se rappelait pas de leur brève rencontre et il ne sut pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou être en colère quand même pas deux heures plus tard, Luffy le suivait à la trace en lui demandant d'être son ami.

Il pencha pour la colère et essaya de se débarrasser du garçon. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que le garçon devait être un peu attardé pour vouloir être ami avec lui. Il était le Démon, il devait être capable de comprendre au moins ça. Peut être que l'Ange était si stupide qu'il était incapable de comprendre qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Quelles personnes saine d'esprit voudrait être ami avec lui en sachant qui il est ? Ace n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse l'aimer pour qui il était. Peut être que si il ignorait suffisamment Luffy, celui ci se rendrait compte de son erreur et le laisserait tranquille.

Mais visiblement, Ace avait surestimé l'intelligence de Luffy car celui-ci continua de le suivre qu'importe les obstacles que Ace plaçait sur son chemin. C'était devenu une routine : Ace partait, Luffy le suivait, Ace le faisait se perdre, Luffy était porté disparu pendant un moment avant de réapparaître et ainsi de suite.

Ace n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. Il s'en plaignait souvent à Sabo, son seul et unique ami et l'unique personne à qui il avait confié ses deux secrets. Sabo en riait et le taquinait de ne pas pouvoir se charger d'un gamin. Ace avait omis de dire que Luffy était l'Ange. Sabo ne pouvait donc pas savoir combien la présence de Luffy le troublait car quand a-t-on jamais vu le Démon se faire poursuivre par l'Ange ?

Poursuivre Ace, ça Luffy le faisait souvent. il le faisait depuis des jours, puis des semaines qui se transformèrent en mois. Qu'il pleuve,vente ou neige, Luffy le suivait toujours.

Puis vint ce jour. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ace vit pour la première fois les ailes de Luffy.

Le temps était pluvieux. Ace avait encore une fois réussi à semer Luffy. L'Ange croisa un tigre géant qui trainait dans la montagne. Luffy,surpris, recula et trébucha, la peur inscrite sur son visage. Ace était tiraillé, Luffy ne sera pas capable de se charger lui-même du tigre mais devait-il l'aider ? En avait-il ne serait ce que _le droit_?

Ace n'eut pas à se décider puisque le tigre recula de lui-même. Luffy se recroquevilla et deux grandes ailes blanches jaillirent de son dos pour l'entourer comme un cocon. A ce moment précis un ours apparu de nul part et défia le tigre, ce qui donna à Luffy l'opportunité de s'échapper.

Ace était abasourdi.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi pur.

Il ne ressentit aucune jalousie comme il s'y attendait mais un étrange sentiment de chaleur. Luffy avait _brillé._ Et cette lumière était encore plus brillante et plus intense que la petite lueur qui transparaissait de sous sa observa le garçon, incapable de dissimuler son émerveillement face à ces deux ailes qui restèrent à tout jamais imprimé dans esprit.

C'est peu après ce moment-là et trois mois après que Luffy est commencé à suivre Ace que l'Ange arriva finalement à savoir où se rendait chaque jour le Démon. Paniqué, Ace et Sabo firent la première idée qui leur traversa l'esprit : l'attaché à un arbre. Luffy en ria et leur demanda innocemment avec un grand sourire s'ils allaient devenir pirates . Le jeune garçon ne fut pas très content quand les deux plus vieux décidèrent qu'il valait mieux le tuer afin de préserver leur trésor secret.

Pour une obscure raison, Ace sentit quelque chose se serrer au fond de lui à l'idée de blesser l'Ange. Le souvenir de deux grandes ailes blanches jaillissait dans son esprit tandis que le petit garçon hurlait.

Les Pirates de BlueJam finirent par trouver Luffy et l' embarquèrent. Convaincu que le gamin cracherait le morceau dès que les pirates commenceraient leur interrogatoire, Ace et Sabo se dépêchèrent de changer la cachette de leur trésor. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sabo annonça que Luffy n'avait toujours pas craquer. Ace est stupéfait, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce petit, innocent, pleurnichard de Luffy n'avait encore rien dit. C'est impossible, les pirates ont sûrement dû le torturer pour obtenir des informations, ils n'étaient dans le genre enfant de choeur.

Sabo parraissait tout aussi surpris que lui et semblait se sentir coupable. Il commença à paniquer : "Si personne ne fait rien il va …"

"...mourir."

Compléta Ace intérieurement. Il ressentit à nouveau ce malaise au fond de lui mais encore plus intensément que la dernière fois. Cet Ange stupide allait causer sa propre perte ! Et pour quelle raison ? Ace en chercha une. Sabo et lui s'engagèrent dans une course contre la montre pour retrouver Luffy mais il ne trouvait toujours aucune raison. Même quand il vit le corps sanguinolent et battu de Luffy attaché à une poutre, même quand il vu les taches de sang sur les gants en piques, même quand il refusa de fuir et qu'il décida de combattre ces pirates, il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Luffy avait-il gardait leurs secret ?

La réponse qu'il obtint le surprit.

"J'ai pensé que si je parlais vous ne voudriez plus être mon ami."

Ace était aussi absourdi que furieux. "C'est toujours mieux que mourir non ? l'agressa t'il. "Pourquoi tu veux autant être mon ami ?"

"parce que…"

"Je t'ai pas assez poussé à bout ?" l'interrompa Ace. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à me suivre ?"

"Parce que..." murmura Luffy, avant de se reprendre et de fixer Ace droit dans les yeux et de dire fermement : " Parce que j'ai personne d'autre !"

Ace resta interdit. Luffy continua :

"Je ne peux pas retourner au village et j'aime pas les bandits des montagnes ! Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, j'aurais été tout seul ! Et être seul est encore plus horrible que d'être blessé."

Ace eut un électrochoc.

 _Seul._

Son refuge et sa malédiction.

Il sentit une part de lui se détendre.

"Où sont tes parents ?" demanda-t'il d'un ton plus calme que tout à l'heure.

"Papy est tout ce qu'il me reste" répondit franchement Luffy.

Ace fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait entendu. "Donc c'est mieux pour toi quand je suis là ?"

Luffy hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Il n'avait eu aucune trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux.

"C'est dur sans moi ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Ace serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses poings devinrent blanches. "Donc tu veux que je vives ?"

Le Démon pouvait sentir le regard de Sabo sur sa nuque mais il l' ignora, se concentrant sur la réponse de l'Ange.

"Bien sûr que oui !" s'exclama avec passion Luffy.

Une douce chaleur envahissa le coeur d'Ace. "Je ne te comprends pas" murmura-t'il. Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de confusion et Sabo se demandait pourquoi diable Ace était-il si solennel. Le blondinet savait que c'était quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner _quoi. "_ Tu ignores ce que je suis ?" laissa t'il échapper la voix pleine d'incompréhension et de frustration. Sabo essaya de l'interrompre car il avait deviner ses intentions :

"Ace…"

Luffy,lui, fixer Ace en essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. "Tu es Ace" répondit-il d'un ton qui disait que c'était l'évidence même.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !" cria Ace, perdant le contrôle de lui-même. Avant même qu'il ne pense aux conséquences de son acte , Deux grandes ailes noirs semblable à celles d'un dragon jaillirent de son dos en même temps que deux cornes écarlates sur son crâne. Une queue lui poussa et ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat écarlate.

Sabo n'avait vu qu'une seule fois la véritable forme d'Ace et il savait que que c'était un de ses secrets les plus précieux avec l'identité de son père. C'est pourquoi dans une tentative vaine d'empêcher Ace de se transformer il s'était précipiter vers lui et avait saisi son épaule violement, horrifié de ce qu'il pourrait advenir désormais. Mais Ace se dégagea de son emprise. Il se tourna vers Luffy et lui demanda d'un ton où transparaissait le désespoir "Et maintenant tu comprends ?". Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu dans sa véritable apparence, Luffy le détesterait à coup sûr. Il le harait mê petit Ange ne pourrait même plus supportait la vision du Démon. Ace retournerait à sa solitude, un monde qu'il contrôle et où il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'un stupide et agaçant petit Ange qui retournait tout sur son passage.

"Ace…" dit Sabo, toujours inquiet et horrifié pour son ami.

Un rire résonna parmi les arbres.

Ace et Sabo s'échangèrent un regard surpris face à un Luffy qui riait de bon coeur. "Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à me montrer tes ailes." dit le petit garçon, déconcertant Sabo et laissant Ace complètement abasourdi. A leur grande surprise, Luffy se transforma à son tour. Deux belles ailes blanches et pures apparurent dans son dos et il retira son chapeau de paille pour faire place à un halo doré qui trônait sur sa tête telle une couronne. " Dis, est-ce que tu peux voler ? Moi je peux un peu mais pas longtemps. Papy dit que c'est parce que mes ailes sont trop grandes par rapport à mon corps pour l' Je vais m'y habituer !"

Luffy leur souria de toute ses dents, complètement insensible à la confusion générale.

Sabo avait les yeux complètement écarquillaient d'émerveillement face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui : l'Ange et le Démon,ensemble, au même endroit. Il comprit tout de suite la soudaine fascination d'Ace envers le gamin.

Ace était pétrifié. Non seulement il s'était transformé devant l'autre mais en plus celui ci était _déjà_ au courant et avait juste rit, il était content. Ca n'avait strictement aucun foutu _sens_. "Mais tu réalises pas ou quoi" croassa-t'il en essayant de se reprendre. "Tu es _l'Ange,_ je suis le _démon !"_

Luffy regarda Ace comme s'il était le dernier des crétins. "Hein ? Ace c'est Ace"

Pendant un long moment, Ace fixa durement Luffy avant de murmurer "je vois…"

Il tourna la tête pour dissimuler le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. " J'aime toujours pas les sales gosses pleurnichard dans ton genre" dit-il.

Cela piqua l'égo de Luffy et ils commencèrent à se disputer. Sabo, qui avait finalement réussi à surmonter sa surprise, les sépara. Le blondinet emménagea avec eux et tout d'un coup, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. D'aussi loin dont il se rappelait, Ace n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il était encore plus heureux que quand il avait rencontré Sabo. Evidemment, il avait été heureux quand il avait rencontré son meilleur ami,mais il n'avait pas ressenti une joie aussi _intense_. Sabo, Luffy et lui passaient leurs journées ensemble et il n'avait jamais été aussi relaxé,aussi détendu. Sabo l'avait remarqué videmment mais ne l'avait jamais fait remarquer à haute voix. Il s'asseyait avec eux et riait avec lui des pitreries de Luffy.

Ces trois là devinrent inséparables. Ils dormaient,jouaient,mangeaient,volaient ensemble. Quelques fois, Ace et Luffy s'envolaient et testaient leurs pouvoirs tandis que Sabo les regardait avec émerveillement.

Ca leur pris un peu de temps mais Ace trouva un moyen de porter Sabo afin qu'il vole avec eux. C'était une chance rare, car c'était dans l'instant d'Ace et Luffy de dissimuler qu'ils étaient. Leurs méfaits leurs firent une réputation à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de la ville mais ils s'en fichaient.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient en ville, un homme reconnut Sabo et l'appela. Il se trouva qu'il était le père de Sabo. Il leur expliqua qu'il était né noble et que malgré qu'il est toujours ses deux parents,contrairement à Ace et Luffy, il sentait toujours seul. Ace et Luffy échangèrent un regard avant de mettre leur doigt dans le nez et de demander : "Et alors ?"

Qui se souciait de qui il était ? Luffy était un ange caoutchouteux et Ace était à la fois fils d'un démon et démon lui-même. Même si ça leurs posait un problème, ils étaient mal placés pour juger. Chacun d'entre eux avait une tare différente et ils s'acceptaient comme ils étaient.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils crièrent leur rêve face à la mer et au ciel. Ace et Sabo regardèrent abasourdi Luffy, dont le cri résonnait encore :

" _Je deviendrais le Roi des pirates !"_

Ca semblait ridicule. Impossible. Mais malgré tout ça, quand Luffy l'avait hurlait, ça ne pouvait pas sonner plus vrai.

Quand Ace amena avec un énorme sourire une bouteille de saké, leur lien prit toute sa consistance. Pour eux, les liens de saké valaient ceux du demeureront frères, peu importe les obstacles à surmonter.

Et ça incluait en premier lieu l'entraînement mortel de Garp. En tant que membre honoraire de la famille, Sabo eut le droit lui aussi à la marque d'affection du grand-père d'Ace et Luffy. Ils décidèrent un jour de se prendre en main eux-mêmes, espérant échapper à la folie du vieux. Tandis que Luffy se réjouissait de cette liberté nouvellement acquise, Sabo s'inquiétait du manque d'efforts pour les retenir.

Ace se rappela des mots éméché de leur mère adoptive quelques mois auparavant :

" _Il est le fils du démon"_

Ace eut un rictus désabusé et dit : "je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse d'être débarassée de ses problèmes."

Le lendemain matin, Sabo leur annonça joyeusement qu'il leur fallait construire un refuge.

Alors le trio se remonta les manches, rassemblèrnt les outils nécessaire et construisirent leur petit refuge dans un arbre assez gros et large pour les accueillir. C'était parfait. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, y compris un drapeau pirate.

C'était déjà l'hiver quand Luffy découvrit le second secret d'Ace.

Après avoir été secouru par le par le vieux Naguri,ils apprirent que l'homme était un ancien leurs raconta son histoire, comment il combattit gold roger et perda. Luffy avait des étoiles plein les yeux.D'un autre côté,ace bouillait inté regardait la scène silencieusement et décida que Luffy avait besoin de savoir qui était Ace. Il fit jurer le secret au plus jeune alors bien sûr la première que Luffy fit quand ils fûrent de retour à la cabane, fût de demander à Ace des détails sur son père. Bien sûr, Ace s'énerva et une bagarre s'en suivit.

Bizarrement,malgré la fascination de Luffy envers Gold Roger,le sujet ne fût plus jamais abordait.

Malgré tout,ace se posa des questions sur la réaction de ne manifesta aucune marque de dégoût et il n'exigea pas sa mort sur le pensait que c 'était la chose la plus cool au monde,chose aussi bizarre que l'était le petit é ceci,Ace ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être simple mention de son père le faisait entrer dans une rage quand il demandit à Naguri s'il détestait Roger,il fût surprit quand le vieux pirate lui répondit que non.

C'est le monde détestait Roger; il était le rebut du genre humain,un démon. Naguri insista qu'il disait la pure vérité quand Ace le ès tout, l'ancien roi des pirates les avait épargné son équipage et lui et c'était une rare preuve d'affection en piraterie. Quand Ace lui demanda se qu'il en penserait si Roger avait un enfant, le vieil homme lui répondit simplement que cet enfant devait avoir une vie très très très dur et que si il était à la place de l'enfant, il ne penserait même à devenir pirate. Être rattaché constamment au nom de Roger le détruirait.

Ace n'aima pas cette réponse.

Furieux, il attaqua le vieil homme mais fût bien vite maîtrisé. En guise de dédommagement, Naguri leur demanda de l'aide pour construire son bateau. Une promesse est une promesse et le trio aida à la construction du bateau. Naguri les entraînait en même temps. Ace arriva à la conclusion que Naguri ressemblait énormément à Luffy : il ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête.

Ils finirent par achever la construction du bateau et Naguri mit les voiles.

La période d'allégresse dans laquelle ils vivaient toucha à sa fin. Sabo fût capturé par son père ; Les pirates de Bluejams menaçaient la vie de ses frères, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obé que Luffy eut le cœur brisé, Ace ,lui, fût profondément en colère contre Sabo de les abandonner. Une partie de lui comprenait le choix de son frère, c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Luffy n'avait pas la même préoccupation, son seul souci était de savoir si Sabo était heureux ou pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de questionner Ace à ce sujet mais qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Il ne savait pas si son frère était heureux ou pas, mais il s'enfuirait s'il était malheureux n'est ce pas ? Ils avaient pris le parti d'attendre et de voir comment les choses évoluaient.

Ils furent obligés de travailler pour Bluejam. Tout ça pour finalement se retrouver attachés à un pilier en plein milieu d'un incendie. Luffy était paniqué et Ace, comme d'habitude,furax. Bluejam allait leur payer ! Non seulement le pirate avait détruit une partie de sa maison,mais en plus il avait blessé Luffy. Son petit frère. Ace n'allait pas laisser ça passer. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient surtout besoin de se sortir de là. Ace réussissa à les libérer mais ils tombèrent sur un Bluejam enragé. Acculé, Il leur révéla la cachette de leur trésor, Sabo comprendrait. Il devait protéger Luffy, le sortir de là était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais Bluejam était devenu fou. Aveuglé par sa colère, il était déterminé à prendre sa revanche sur tous ces nobles. Sabo inclus. Luffy était furieux qu'on dise que Sabo ne les considérait pas comme ses frères et se déchaîna contre Bluejam. Mais l'homme à qui il faisait face était bien plus Imposant que lui et était armé d'une épée ; un seul coup suffit pour mettre Luffy à terre. Le pirate face à lui s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Ace vit rouge.

Soudainement, tout les pirates tombèrent comme des mouches, à l'exception de Bluejam. Ace n'y prêta pas attention, Luffy était sauf et c'est la seule chose qui comptait. Il était seulement là pour protéger son petit Ange. C'était son devoir de veiller sur Luffy.

Mais Bluejam était toujours là, et très remonté. Il tenta de tuer Ace au moment même où arriva Dadan et ses prirent Luffy, et Ace, sachant que son frère serait en sécurité auprès d'eux, décida de couvrir leurs arrières. Si Luffy était derrière lui, alors il ferait en sorte que plus rien n'atteigne son frère. À sa grande surprise, Dadan refusa de le laisser derrière.

Luffy était silencieux.

Assis dans un coin, il ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'au retour d'Ace quelques jours plus tard, avec une Dadan blessée sur son dos.

Luffy était si heureux qu'il commença à pleurer, au plus grand malheur de Ace. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il le laissait penser. Ils avaient survécu à l' était sain et sauf. Tout allait bien.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que Dogra leur annonce la mort de Sabo.

Le temps sembla se figer pour l'Ange et le Démon. Leur frère est mort. Parti.

Ce fut la première fois que Ace perdit le contrôle.

Il était déjà transformé quand il sauta sur Dogra, son cerveau n'acceptant pas l'horrible vérité.

Dogra essaya de lui faire comprendre, mais Ace était impossible à raisonner. Si Sabo avait été réellement heureux pourquoi aurait-il pris la mer ? Luffy craqua et pleura que Sabo avait été pendant tout ce temps malheureux et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour arranger ça . Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sabo ne s'était tout simplement pas enfui, il l'avait déjà fait après tout. S'il était malheureux, il aurait pu revenir avec eux.

Enragé à l'idée que son frère soit mort, il demanda qui était le responsable. Un Tenryubito. Il ne savait qu'ils étaient, mais il s'en fichait. Ils lui avaient pris quelque chose de précieux et ils allaient lui payer. Il commença à voler vers la sortie quand il fût plaquer à terre par les bandits. Ses ailes étaient coincés sous leurs poids, il était immobilisé. Il se débâtir violemment en essayant de se dégager. On lui avait pris Sabo. Son premier ami. Son frère. Ace hurla toute sa furie au ciel alors que les bandits l'attachèrent à un arbre. Pendant un long moment, il laissa exploser toute sa rage soirs et aveugle à se qui l'entourait. Tout son être hurlait au meurtre. Sa nature lui réclamait du sang. Et elle allait l'avoir.

Quand son esprit se calma, il écouta les mots de ce que lui dit Dadan. Ils étaient durs et cruels mais emplis de vérité. Son discours était dure à entendre mais purement véridique .

" _Tu joues au dur alors que tu es faible ! Qu'est ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ? Tu vas juste crever et tout le monde t'aura oublié dans l'instant ! C'est ce royaume qui a tué Sabo ! C'est ce monde lui-même ! La mort de ton père a marqué le début d'une nouvelle, une fois que tu auras atteint son calibre, tu seras libre de choisir comment vivre et mourir !"_

Ça ne l'avait pas totalement calmé mais au fond de lui-même, il comprenait ce que sa mère adoptive avait voulu dire. Cependant à ce moment précis, tout ce à quoi il pensait été qu'il reniait sa nature profonde et que le meurtre de Sabo demeurerait impuni.

Les pleurs déchirant de Luffy troublaient la nuit calme. Ace lui hurla d'arrêter. Les hommes ne pleurent pas,c'est une marque de faiblesse. Mais avait beau hurler, les sanglots ne se tarrissaient pas.

Le matin suivant, une lettre arriva. Elle était de Sabo.

On donna la lettre à Ace à condition qu'il ne s'aventure pas en ville.

Ce fût la première fois qu'Ace pleura.

" _Au final, qui de nous deux est l'aîné ? "_ _  
_  
" _Notre fraternité est mon vrai trésor."_

Ace pleura.

Et pleura.

Et pleura.

Il hurla toute sa douleur vers les cieux, tenant fermement la lettre de son frère près de son coeur.

 _Luffy est peut-être faible et pleurnichard, mais il est notre petit frère ! Prend soin de lui à ma place s'il te plaît._

Luffy.

Son petit frère.

Son ange.

Les sanglots de la veille firent soudain écho dans sa tête. Il devait être fort. Ils surmonteront cette épreuve et en sortiront plus fort. Ils rendront fier Sabo de là où il est.

Mais Luffy voyait les choses autrement.

Le petit Ange devient silencieux. Il ne mangeait rien non plus.

Un Luffy est étrange mais un Luffy qui refusait de la nourriture c'était catastrophique.

Ace devait agir avant que les choses ne s'empirent. Quand il finit par confronter son petit frère, il ne fut tellement étonné quand l'Ange lui promit qu'il deviendrait plus fort.; Si fort qu'il pourrait protéger tout ce qu'il désirait. Si fort qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais quelqu'un de cette façon.

.

C'était la première fois que Luffy et Ace étaient confronté à un deuil mais ce dernier fut plus dure pour l'Ange que pour le Démon.

Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire face au vide dans son coeur. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approfondisse . Alors Luffy supplia Ace de ne jamais le laisser seul, de ne pas mourir.

Ace en fit la promesse.

La promesse sembla faire son effet et sortit Luffy de son état catatonique. Les deux enfants jurèrent de vivre une vie sans regret, au nom de leur défunt frère. Qu'ils mettraient les voiles chacun à l'âge de 17 ans et qu'ils vivraient la vie qu'ils souhaitaient, plus libre que n'importe qui.


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps passa et la vie reprit son cours. Les deux frères grandirent aussi bien en maturité qu'en force ; la douleur de la perte de Sabo s'estompa mais ne s'effaça jamais complètement. Il y avait encore certaines nuits où l'un deux cauchemardait la mort du blond comme s'ils y avaient assisté. Cependant, il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne pleuraient plus. Ils avaient fait leur deuil. Ils leur arrivaient tout de même certaines fois de s'adresser à Sabo car même si son corps s'en était allé, son esprit demeurait, ils étaient sûr qu'il pouvait les entendre.

Luffy ne pouvait toujours pas battre Ace même s'il avait amélioré son contrôle sur son fruit du démon. Ils avaient pu découvrir que le petit Ange était à l'épreuve des balles. Il vaut mieux passer sous silence les circonstances de cette découverte tout comme la réaction de Ace quand il découvrit que quelqu'un avait essayé de tirer sur son frère.

Ace ne sait pas exactement comment ils en sont arrivé là.

Luffy n'était plus juste l'Ange mais _son_ Ange (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute). Luffy d'un autre côté, n'avait aucun problème à proclamer Ace comme sien.

 _Son_ rival.

 _Son_ frère.

 _Son_ Ace.

C'est étrange comme quelque chose d'aussi pur et innocent que Luffy souhaitait constamment être à ses côtés. Ace n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment l'Ange tolérait sa présence. Ils étaient censé se détester mais leur nombreuses chamailleries n'étaient jamais bien sérieuse, rien du niveau que les légendes décrivent. Ce n'était pas une guerre entre le bien et la mal, juste des chamailleries d'enfants. Chaque fois qu' Ace essayait d'amener le sujet sur le tapis (les vieilles légendes sur les batailles entre le Démon et l'Ange, leur haine mutuelle..) Luffy lui répondait toujours comme si c'était l'évidence même :

"Je suis moi et Ace est Ace."

"Pourquoi je te haïrais ? T'es mon frère !"

"Si on doit se battre je gagnerais à coup sûre ! Parce que je vais être le Roi des Pirates alors je dois devenir plus fort que toi !"

"T'es crétin ou quoi ? Pourquoi on se battrait pour un truc comme ça ?"

"Si Sabo était encore avec nous il te traiterait d'abruti, abruti."

"Et alors, qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire que mes ailes soient blanches et les tiennes noires ? Ou que j'ai un halo et toi des cornes ? On est quand même pareil."

"Mmmm,je pense pas que ça soit important;"

"J'aime pas cette histoire."

"Je t'aime."

La dernière remarque avait prit Ace par surprise. Au lieu de chouiner d'impatience ou de l'ignorer comme il le faisait d'habitude, Luffy vint auprès de lui. Ils étaient si proche que leurs fronts pouvaient se toucher et ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ace ne remit plus jamais le sujet sur le tapis. Il était clair que Luffy n'allait pas laisser de vieilles légendes lui dicter sa conduite. Il était Luffy et Ace était Ace et c'est tout ce qui comptait au final. Si certains n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça, c'était leur problème.

Il fallut que Luffy passe à deux doigts de la mort à cause de sa négligence pour qu'Ace prenne conscience qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Il allait devenir plus fort,il le devait. Luffy avait besoin qu"il soit fort. Alors ses coups se firent plus dures qu'avant.

Luffy étaient toujours à ses côtés, un sourire collé au visage.

Ils étaient inséparables.

Chacun était comme une constante stable dans la vie de l"autre.

Mais les choses commencèrent à changer.

Encore une fois, Ace ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Luffy était devenu plus qu'un frère, quelque chose d'autre, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il voyait Luffy toujours Luffy comme son frère mais c'est juste qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Et encore une fois, ce fût Luffy qui débloqua la situation à sa manière.

Ils étaient entrain de regarder paisiblement les étoiles, pensant à leurs rêves, à Sabo, la mer… Quand Ace raconta à Luffy ce qui lui trotté dans la tête.

L'Ange laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner face à son frère.

"Idiot." dit-il avec un sourire à pleine dent, "Ace est mon âme.;"

Ace écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne pouvait pas être quelque chose comme ça pour Luffy, il était le D-

"Je t'aime."

Il ne trouva rien à ré le regarda avec ses grands yeux de biches, plein de joie et de sincérité. "Makino m'a parlé de ça ; Elle dit que ça s'appelle des âmes soeurs. Ace est mon âme soeur !"

Étrangement, ça convenait. Ce simple mot décrivait leur relation sous un angle qu'Ace n'avait jamais considéré.

Ace souria à Luffy avant de l'attirer auprès de lui. L'Ange eut un petit rire bienheureux et se blottissa contre Ace. Leurs corps s'emboitaient si bien qu'Ace se demanda qui avait eut l'idée d'inventer toutes ces histoires.

Dans un rare moment d'affection, Ace pressa un baiser sur le front de Luffy. Il sentit Luffy soupirait de plaisir.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux sous le ciel étoilé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Quand_ _le_ _démon partit_ , il _trouva une maison_

La nuit précédant le départ d'Ace, Luffy passa des heures à lui murmurer combien il l'aimait. Il n'y avait rien de physique, juste des mots échangés jusqu'à ce que l'Ange tombe de sommeil sur son Démon. Ace souriait, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Luffy. Demain, il laisserait son Ange derrière lui.

Quand le matin vint, Ace fût prêt à partir. Luffy, debout sur la falaise, lui fit un grand sourire qu'Ace lui rendit. Ils ne se dirent pas au revoir,pourquoi devraient-ils ? Ils se reverront.

La mer lui permetta d'être complètement libre, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir un équipage et sa tête mise à prix. Ils firent route vers Grand Line, dominèrent le Paradis avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde. Entre temps, Ace mangea un fruit du démon tout comme Luffy avant lui. C'était un logia : le Pyro-fruit. Il trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien; Sabo serait d'accord avec lui. Luffy serait trop occupé à être excité sur à quel point c'est cool pour avoir un opinion concret sur le sujet.

Le fruit du démon rendait Ace plus fort et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il pouvait mieux protéger ses hommes et son Ange et au fond, c'était ça le plus important.

À un moment, on lui proposa un poste de grand Corsaire. Ace rigola bien quand on lui dit qu'il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait aussi longtemps qu'il respectait un certains nombres de règles. Ce poste était comme une cage car même s'il semblait confortable et attirant, ce n'était pas la liberté. La cage dorée de Sabo n'était pas différente d'une en acier,une cage reste une cage. Et Ace détestait les cages. Il refusa le poste. Il était partit en mer pour être libre, pas pour devenir un chien qui déboule dès qu'on le siffle. La nouvelle de cette offre avait fait grandir sa notoriété ; celle de son refus, encore plus.

Dans le Nouveau Monde, il traqua Shanks et put finalement le remercier d'avoir sauver son frère quelques années plus tôt. Shanks lui fit juste un grand sourire. Il avait le même que Luffy, et annonça qu'ils devraient faire la fête. Ace comprenait pourquoi Luffy aimait tant cet homme. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs ,comme le fait d'être enfantin ou inconscient et en même temps de savoir prendre les bonnes décisions quand la situation l'exigeait. Shanks demanda si Luffy parlait toujours de devenir le roi des Pirates et Ace lui ria au nez. En parler ? T'étais chanceux s'il se taisait deux minutes à ce sujet, c'était quasiment sa marque de fabrique.

Ace avait décidé que lui aussi deviendrait roi des Pirates et pour cela, il avait besoin de se faire un nom. Alors il décida de prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus fort du monde et le plus proche d'obtenir le One Piece. L'homme qui pouvait se battre d'égal à égal avec Roger. Si Ace battait Barbe Blanche, il surpasserait le souvenir de Roger.

Sur son chemin, il rencontra Jinbe, grand corsaire et ami de Barbe Blanche. L'homme poisson refusa de laisser Ace continuer sa quête alors il se bâtirent. Pendant 5 jours. À la fin de ces 5 jours, Jinbe s'écroula et Ace le suivit de près.

Puis Barbe Blanche fit son apparition.

Dans un acte désespoir, le Démon épuisé créa un mur de flammes entre lui et son équipage en leur ordonnant de partir. C'était son combat et il n'allait pas laisser ses compagnons être blessé par une affaire personnelle.

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps et en réalité , n'eut de combat que le nom. Ace s'écroula après un seul coup mais il refusa de rester au sol. Ses efforts semblèrent amuser Barbe Blanche plus qu'autre chose. À sa grande surprise, l'Empereur lui offrit une place dans son équipage.

 _J'aimerai pas te voir mourir ici gamin. Si tu veux encore te battre, alors endosse mon nom et parcourt les mers librement !_

L'offre lui fit un choc.

... _librement_.

Le mot fit écho dans sa tête. C'était ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout.

Puis Barbe Blanche lui demanda s'il voulait devenir son fils.

Fils.

Père.

 _Diable_.

Démon.

Il n'était le fils de personne. Il refusa. Il était déjà maudit par ses ailes et son sang, il ne se rajouterait pas un père. Dans son esprit, les pères étaient cruels, ils transmettaient leurs péchés à leurs fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Ace hurla son refus à l'Empereur.

Juste avant de s'évanouir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était sur le navire de Barbe Blanche. Et même s'il n'était pas attaché ou enfermé dans les cales, il savait qu'il était prisonnier. On l'avait mit en cage, on l'avait privé de sa liberté.

Et il détestait ça.

Ace n'aimait pas s'attacher. Tout ceux qui le connaissait depuis petit le savait. Alors il défoulait ses nerfs, il attaquait Barbe-Blanche de manière quotidienne puis s'isolait du reste de l'équipage . Quelques uns, Marco et Thatch, semblaient décider à le faire craquer mais Ace repoussait chacune de leurs tentatives. Il refusait même de voir son propre équipage qui était à bord tout comme lui. Cependant, les Spades lui restait fidèle et tant qu'il refusait de mo rejoindre Barbe-Blanche, eux aussi.

C'était seulement une question de temps avant que la pression ne fasse craquer Ace. Désormais,sa cage mentale dans laquelle il s'était enfermé semblait infranchissable et ça le ailes le suppliaient d'être libérées. Ses griffes réclamaient du sang. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Personne ici ne savait qui il était ou quoi et Luffy n'était pas là pour le calmer. Il n'avait plus perdu le contrôle depuis la mort de Sabo et il refusait de craquer maintenant.

Son équipage comptait sur lui alors il ne craquera pas. Il ne se transformerait devant aucun d'entre eux. Ni maintenant ni jamais.

Alors il continua d'agir comme si tout allait bien.

Même si,visiblement, rien n'allait.

Étonnement, ce fût Marco qui le confronta pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

"C'est quoi ton problème, yoi ?" Demanda-t'il.

Ace ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, lui ordonnant silencieusement de partir.

Marco roula des yeux et soupira. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. T'as été vachement sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Comme si tu craignais qu'on t'attaque."

Ace tressaillit et détourna le regard.

"Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce dont je , dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, yoi."

Ace ne voulait pas se confier. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas. Mais les mots s'échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

"Je suis en cage."murmura-t'il.

"Hein ?"

À cette réponse, Ace tressaillit encore et eut un mouvement de recul dans une tentative pour échapper au blond. Alarmé par ce soudain changement d'habitude, Marco commença à s'approcher mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Ace se replia encore plus et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Le démon sentait ses battements de coeurs résonner dans ses tempes et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse. Il était au bord de la crise de panique.

Inquiet de l'état du jeune homme, Marco s'agenouilla à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. Ace leva la tête pour le regarder avec une lueur de folie au fond des yeux, et pendant une seconde, Marco aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait vu briller une lueur rubis, avant qu'Ace ne détourne à nouveau le regard et ne morde son bras. Fort. Très Fort.

Ses dents s'acharnaient à lacérer sa chair. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, Marco était trop près, il remarquerait. Si Ace s'énervait plus, il se transformerait instantanément. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il était tellement dans son monde que ça lui prit plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que Marco tirait sur son bras en sang pour lui faire lâcher.

" Hey,qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu saignes,yoi !"

Ah.

Alors c'était ça le problème.

Ace mordit plus fort, laissant le goût cuivré de son sang envahir sa bouche. La douleur l'aidait à repousser ses instincts et ce n'est qu'une fois calmé que Marco pu lâcher son bras. Il appuya son dos contre la rambarde en bois et sortit de sa position foetale. Il leva le regard vers le ciel et laissa Marco examiner son bras. Il savait que pour un inconnu ce qui venait de se passer semblait très grave. Comme s'il souffrait de troubles psychologiques. Il en avait d'une certaine manière. Après tout, il avait un bras plein de ses propres morsures et du sang sur le menton.

Si Luffy avait été là, il y aurait juste sourit en lui disant que tout irait bien puis enchaînerait sur ce qu'ils mangeraient pour le dîner.

Mais Luffy n'était pas là.

Ace était seul avec Marco.

Et Marco ne savait rien à son sujet.

Il pouvait sentir les regards inquisiteurs de l'autre homme. Ace refusa de le regarder. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis en silence; Ace observait le ciel, Marco tenait délicatement le bras blessé de son voisin. Celui-ci finissa par ouvrir la bouche :

" Je hais les cages." murmura doucement le Démon, sachant qu'il avait la totale attention du Commandant. "Peut importe qu'elle soit faite d'or, de diamant, de fer ou de verre. Une cage reste une cage.

Et tu es dans une cage en ce moment, yoi ?

Oui."

Et ça le tuait.

Mais à son grand étonnement, Marco lui répondit :

" Comment ça ? "

Il eût un moment de choc avant de fermer les yeux et chuchoter avec un sourire amer : " Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je ne suis pas libre et c'est suffisant pour…"

Il s'interrompit à ce moment là, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était mit à parler à Marco en premier lieu. Il sentit la main sur son bras se serrer.

"C'est suffisant pour quoi ?" demanda Marco d'une voix douce

Ace ouvrit les yeux et regarda Marco en face à face pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Le Phénix fut décontenancé de toutes les émotions qu'il y vit : tristesse, douleur, solitude, peur. Le démon eut un tout petit sourire remplit d'une immense tristesse, les lèvres encore pleine de sang séché.

"Perdre le contrôle je suppose." répondit Ace, soudainement épuisé. Il soupira et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. "J'ai perdu le contrôle une fois…je ne laissera pas y en avoir une deuxième."

Marco fixa le jeune homme devant lui durant un long moment. "Nous ne t'avons pas mit en cage tu sais" dit-il finalement. " Tu l'as fais tout seul. Mais bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire que tu as les clés et que tu peux te libérer par toi-même."

Ace le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en forme de o. Le Démon sentit un poids au fond de lui s'envoler et immédiatement, respirer ne lui semblait plus aussi difficile. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds sur ce bateau, Ace eut un vrai sourire, jeta sa tête en arrière, et ria. Son sourire de benêt lui resta scotché jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Marco l'avait trainé pour soigner ses plaies. Il se sentait submergé par le soulagement.

Il n'était pas en cage.

Il était libre.


End file.
